La espera
by Culut-Camia
Summary: Hinata ha pasado toda su vida esperando ser reconocida por Naruto, y ahora que finalmente se ha confesado no le queda más remedio que esperar por una respuesta. Pero el tiempo aún transcurre mientras ella espera... Fic corto para Blacklady Hyuuga como felicitaciones por el post 5.000.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenece.**

Regalo de felicitaciones para Blacklady Hyuuga por alcanzar el post 5.000.

**La espera**

Es más temprano de lo acordado cuando ella llega al lugar pactado.

Con vaga esperanza -que sabe es inútil albergar- observa el campo de entrenamiento esperando verle en alguna parte, pero como era de imaginarse él no está allí,_ aún_. Solo le quedaba esperar.

El corazón le late desenfrenado ante los nervios que siente incluso cuando sabe que deberá aguardar por varios minutos o más hasta la llegada de quien con unas simples palabras podrá volverla feliz o desdichada, sin embargo no puede controlar sus emociones y una calidez embriagadora que no tarda en reflejarse en sus ojos perlados le recorre el cuerpo a la vez que sus pies avanzan hacia uno de los postes de entrenamiento. Hinata apoya una mano sobre la madera y los ojos claros se entrecierran mientras una sonrisa se eleva por sus labios.

Recuerda la primera vez que lo vio.

Ella era débil, lamentable y hasta se consideraba una inepta; no sabía hacer otra cosa más que llorar y esconderse, pero aquel día -ese que indiferente con el resto del mundo le cambiaría la vida- fue como si los lejanos suspiros de cansancio y los quejidos producidos por el esfuerzo la llamasen, cada sonido pareciendo pronunciar su nombre. Con cautela Hinata se había levantado del suelo y asomado a ver con precaución descubriendo de aquella forma a un niño como ella en pleno entrenamiento. Naruto Uzumaki. Había visto a ese niño otras veces, siempre solo y con expresión enojada. Verlo esforzarse de aquella manera encendió algo en Hinata que de otra forma habría quedado apagado por siempre, y desde entonces se transformó en una observadora secreta, siempre viendo al niño en silencio, inspirándose con la determinación contraria sin lograr entender por qué los adultos insistían con sus advertencias obligando a todos los pequeños de su generación a permanecer alejados de aquel rubio.

No fue sino hasta años más tarde que Hinata y el resto de sus compañeros descubrieron que Naruto se trataba de un jinchuriki, pero para ese entonces ella ya sentía mucho más que simple admiración por el rubio.

Cerró los ojos hundiéndose más en sus recuerdos.

—"_¡Seré Hokage, ya verán!"__—_ había exclamado el rubio en la Academia por primera vez. Y mientras los demás niños reían y le ridiculizaban Hinata había intentado transmitirle su apoyo con la mirada.

'_Sé que lo lograrás Naruto-kun._'— hubo pensado.

Entonces llegaron los exámenes chunin. Esa fue la primera vez que ella y Naruto intercambiaron palabras; Hinata recordaba los nervios, el rubor y los desmayos -especialmente porque aún los sufría- que se presentaron junto a la escasa atención del rubio. Fue cuanto más charlaban que Hinata descubría que no solo gustaba de la determinación y del esfuerzo de Naruto, sino también de su personalidad extrovertida contraria a la suya. Y sus sentimientos se intensificaron.

No le importó que al parecer Naruto gustase de su compañera de equipo Sakura, la heredera Hyuga no era celosa y además guardaba en lo profundo de su corazón la esperanza -nacida de un fuerte presentimiento y gran capacidad de observación- de que aquellos sentimientos que el rubio profesaba hacia la otra chica no eran más que un simple enamoramiento infantil y platónico, que desaparecerían con el tiempo si esperaba lo suficiente. Y así fue.

Tantos años observó en silencio al rubio que no le pasó desapercibido el cambio de actitud para con Sakura: cómo ya no la buscaba, no la invitaba a salir en vano, no se reía bobamente con un sonrojo en el rostro… eso alegró a Hinata. No quería ser egoísta pero no podía evitar pensar que finalmente ella podría tener una oportunidad.

Pero cuando creyó que podría decirle todo lo que albergaba en sí, él se fue. Por dos años y medio él se fue. Y al volver, su apariencia había cambiado completamente igual que la de ella. Se habían vuelto un hombre y una mujer. Y Hinata, a pesar del tiempo distanciados, estaba enamorada profundamente de ese joven hombre.

El tiempo continuó avanzando, y entonces llegó Pain.

Un calor intenso le cubre las majillas al recordar ese día.

Al recordar como ella se había movido bajo el influjo de la determinación que durante años quiso poseer siendo motivada por el deseo de proteger y salvar la vida de la persona a la cual amaba, olvidando todo lo demás, creyendo que ese sería el fin, su pensamiento nublado por la aceptación de que la muerte era inevitable y que ya no valía la pena seguir escondiéndose.

'_Te amo.'_

Lo había dicho. Y luego había muerto. O al menos creyó que había muerto. Pero en cambio Pain había sido derrotado y la aldea debía ser reconstruida… una sensación helada seguida por el peor de los calores le envolvió el cuerpo cuando hubo caído en cuenta de que sus sentimientos habían sido revelados y expuestos al exterior, a Naruto, quien no había tenido tiempo de procesarlos. Se sintió desfallecer durante días, el sonrojo no abandonaba su rostro y el corazón le latía expectante, a cada rato se sobresaltaba creyendo que Naruto aparecería ante ella quien seguramente se desmayaría en el primer instante que eso ocurriera. En lugar de eso recibió una carta donde el joven le pedía que por favor le esperase en el campo de entrenamiento.

Y allí estaba. Aguardando, aún inquieta a pesar de que llevaba días preparándose mentalmente para aquel encuentro.

—Hinata…

Voltea rápidamente con un respingo, su corazón acelerando peligrosamente y las mejillas ardiendo de sobremanera. Detrás de ella se encuentra con la imagen del rubio a un par de metros de distancia —N-naruto-kun.— no le había sentido llegar. Se remueve nerviosa alternando la mirada entre el suelo y el rostro serio del joven, cosa que le preocupa. Sin embargo se ve distraída al notar la túnica que él viste y el bolso que carga —¿Q-qué… te vas?— cuestiona temiendo una afirmación.

Los ojos azules se posan un segundo en el bolso antes de volver a elevarse, aún con la expresión seria en el rostro. —Sí. Me voy al país de Hierro. Debo ir a la reunión de los Kages… debo ayudar a un amigo. Y luego regresaré…

Se mantienen en silencio, ambos con la mirada fija en el suelo, hasta que Naruto decide quebrar la tensión girando levemente el cuerpo en dirección contraria.

—Yo… supongo que simplemente quería que lo supieras. Que… no estaré aquí por unos días, o quizá más tiempo.

Hinata asiente torpemente con una mano sobre el pecho. El rubio le dedica una leve inclinación antes de girar definitivamente; la joven Hyuga se desespera instantáneamente —¡Naruto-kun espera! ¿No vas a responderme?— al instante abre mucho los ojos con sorpresa y vergüenza. Cuando el susodicho voltea para verle con la misma sorpresa plasmada en el rostro ella agacha la cabeza, apenada por su repentina exclamación —Q-quiero decir… yo esperaba- pensaba que…— mueve los pies inquieta. Deseaba salir corriendo o desaparecer, cualquier cosa salvo estar allí frente al sujeto que le gustaba, avergonzada por su actuación.

De pronto unas manos le aferran suavemente del rostro, tan rápido que no tiene tiempo para reaccionar, elevándolo de forma que unos labios ajenos logran posarse sobre los suyos. _Su primer beso._ Pasmada, con los ojos bien abiertos y el corazón martilleándole descontrolado, se mantiene estática unos segundos para al instante responder: deja sus ojos cerrarse, disfrutando completamente del contacto de sus bocas y eleva las manos hasta aferrar la tela de la sudadera intentando no temblar e ignorando el intenso calor en su rostro.

Al apartarse Naruto la contempla un momento y luego una gran sonrisa se dibuja en su boca, alegrando a Hinata hasta el punto en que siente sus ojos humedecerse con felicidad —Claro que quiero estar contigo Hinata. Quiero conocerte mejor, saber qué te gusta y qué te molesta, ¡de veras!— informa con su gran sonrisa característica.

Hinata siente sus piernas temblar de la emoción, el rubor se rehúsa a desaparecer de sus mejillas y pequeñas gotitas ya se acoplan en los bordes de sus ojos —N-naruto-kun…

El mencionado entonces vuelve a elaborar un gesto serio —Pero… necesito que esperes.— lleva las manos hacia sus hombros y le aprieta levemente intentando transmitirle seguridad —Aún hay muchas cosas que debo hacer, aún hay muchos problemas en el camino. Cuando todo se haya solucionado, cuando haya acabado con Akatsuki definitivamente y haya logrado traer a Sasuke de regreso a Konoha… entonces estaremos juntos. Lo prometo.— la sonrisa vuelve a aparecer —Una vez que los problemas hayan terminado ¡tengamos una cita en Ichiraku Ramen, _dattebayo_!

La heredera Hyuga lo contempla un momento, a pesar de la breve duda ella también sonríe, porque aunque desea el poder estar con el chico que ama lo antes posible y terminar con aquella espera eterna, entiende perfectamente que Naruto tiene la razón. Por lo que asiente con firmeza —S-sí, me encantaría ir a comer ramen c-contigo, Naruto-kun.— le sorprende el haber logrado decir aquellas palabras.

El rubio enseña los dientes al sonreírle y su expresión alegre es lo último que Hinata ve de él antes de que se marchara en su misión auto-impuesta. Pero esta bien.

Cuando todo acabase, cuando la vida de Naruto pudiera obtener un rumbo tranquilo y sin peligro, cuando la paz decidiera venir con ellos, entonces el sueño de Hinata se haría realidad.

Por el momento lo único que quedaba por hacer era esperar.

…

**Fin. **

Para Blacklady Hyuuga. Es corto pero espero que le haya gustado :).


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

Regalo para BlackLady Hyuuga.

**La espera**

Los rayos de Sol ingresan por la ventana con esplendido vigor.

Hinata se acerca al vidrio con paso lento -tranquilo y relajado así como ella se siente en aquel instante- y se recarga contra el mismo apoyando una mano en el cristal mientras espera.

Siente la calidez de la luz solar acariciarle la piel y un suspiro contento escapa de sus labios. Observa el exterior con aprecio y en sus ojos se muestra una mirada madura, digna de una mujer ejemplar, que solo los años y la experiencia podían otorgar a una persona. Ya es una verdadera mujer y en sus rasgos pueden apreciarse las facciones de una dama bella y reservada, así como lo fue siempre incluso en su niñez…

Un sentimiento de paz lleva instalado en su pecho ya cinco años.

Ver en el exterior un día hermoso y prometedor le infla el pecho con orgullo, con esperanza.

Han pasado doce años desde la guerra. Muchas vidas fueron pérdidas y lamentadas -entre ellas la de su querido primo Neji- y el dolor de todas aquellas pérdidas es uno que ninguna persona jamás olvidará, pero han aprendido a vivir y seguir adelante apreciando con amor el recuerdo de todos aquellos compañeros caídos en batalla.

Vuelve a suspirar; recuperarse de la tragedia que resultó ser la guerra fue difícil para todas las Aldeas. Algunos nunca lograron recuperarse del todo mientras que otros aún sufren las consecuencias de la lucha… fue un sacrificio gigante que trajo tanto recompensas como desgracias a todos los pueblos y aldeas existentes. Aún así había pasado a la historia como la más grande de las guerras, no porque su significado fuese mayor ni tampoco porque no hubiesen existido luchas peores -el mundo ninja había sufrido cuatro terribles guerras- sino porque era la única vez en la historia que las naciones se habían unido para luchar lado a lado contra un enemigo en común. Un hecho histórico que jamás sería olvidado.

Por supuesto que la paz no duró mucho. Una vez aniquilado el enemigo las fronteras y relaciones marcadas entre dichas naciones reaparecieron y los conflictos resurgieron… Fueron años difíciles aquellos que siguieron luego de la guerra, por los cuales Konoha debió sufrir muchos cambios.

Rápidamente agita la cabeza intentando despejarse de esos pensamientos; ya no tiene caso recordar aquellos tiempos. Son épocas lejanas y ella espera no revivirlas jamás. Lo mejor que puede hacer ahora es concentrarse en lo realmente importante mientras espera a que él llegue.

Una pequeña sonrisa se eleva en sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Intentar apartar los recuerdos de la guerra para remplazarlos con pensamientos alegres inevitablemente la lleva a elaborar la imagen de cierto joven rubio que luchó con valor y determinación durante la confrontación. Recuerda el esplendor que el chico irradiaba, tan magnífico como el del mismísimo Sol, y tan potente como la fuerza que transmitía su mirada. Recuerda el espíritu inquebrantable, la decisión en sus actos, la seguridad en sus palabras, el deseo de proteger a quienes amaba, y el gran ejemplo que aquel joven fue para todos, transmitiéndoles la confianza necesaria y contagiándoles de la voluntad que se requería para no dejarse vencer.

Ese joven que ahora era un hombre, y un héroe.

Con calma Hinata desliza el vidrio y abre la ventana permitiendo que una brisa fresca ingrese en su hogar.

Escucha los sonidos que llegan junto al viento: la risa de los niños, los pájaros al cantar… sí, aquella época era ya muy lejana y de nada le valía continuar invocando a los espíritus del pasado. Debe centrarse en el presente y, en esos momentos, ella está esperando la mayor alegría que podría iluminar su vida.

Cierra los ojos para disfrutar del suave tacto que la brisa y los rayos del sol otorgan a su piel. Hace ya un año que no trabaja como Kunoichi, y Hinata no puede sentirse más feliz por ello. Sabe que su puesto es uno muy importante y del cual una debe sentirse honrada, pero poco le importa, ahora tiene algo mejor a lo cual esperar y no cambiaría eso por nada en el mundo.

Vuelve a suspirar contenta, llevando una mano a su vientre. Se sobresalta cuando dos manos ajenas, grandes y ásperas, le cubren los ojos pero al instante siente alivio y satisfacción cuando reconoce la voz que susurra a su oído: "¿Quién soy?"

Voltea y una sonrisa ya se ha apoderado de su boca incluso antes de ver el rostro de la persona —Naruto-kun.— murmura y se impulsa hacia adelante a la vez que él se inclina para juntar sus labios.

Luego del corto beso de bienvenida él se aparta y la contempla un momento para luego sonreír abiertamente —¿Cómo han estado en mi ausencia?

Hinata se toma un segundo para estudiar al hombre frente a ella. Naruto ha crecido mucho: ya no es el niño a quien ella alguna vez admiró, sino que ahora es el hombre al cual ama. Es más alto que antes y un poco más fornido -pero no tanto-, se ha dejado crecer el cabello levemente por lo que luce ligeramente más parecido a su padre, Minato Namikaze, y si bien sus rasgos faciales se han marcado y endurecido con el paso de los años él aún conserva aquella expresión alegre e ingenua que tanto le caracterizó siempre. Pero lo que nunca cambió fue su mirada: continúa siendo firme y expresiva, mostrando todo lo que su dueño siente con completa facilidad. Hinata se siente la mujer más afortunada del mundo, pues tiene con ella al hombre que siempre amó, el hombre de sus sueños y -a su parecer- el más apuesto de todos —Bien, pero te extrañamos. Mucho.— responde con una sonrisa tímida, esa de la que nunca pudo deshacerse.

—¿De verdad?— pregunta Naruto, y a continuación se agacha ante ella para quedar a la altura de su vientre —¿Tú también me has extrañado pequeño?— con suavidad eleva una mano y la apoya sobre el abultado vientre de la Hyuga regalándole una caricia —Yo también los extrañé a ustedes.— le da un beso y al levantarse descubre que el rostro de su mujer está sonrojado, pero la mirada perlada se muestra tranquila y apreciativa.

—¿Crees que… de verdad pueda oírte?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Ya sabes lo que dijeron en el hospital, reconoce la voz de sus padres. Además: ¡es nuestro hijo! ¡Será todo un genio-dattebayo!— exclama con seguridad quitándose la vestimenta de trabajo.

Hinata duda un momento, luego, juntando sus manos, pregunta: —¿Estás seguro Naruto-kun que no quieres saber qué género tendrá el bebé?

Con una gran sonrisa el rubio agita la mano despreocupado —Nah, prefiero que sea sorpresa. Así será más interesante.

—Lo sé, pero pensaba que… quizá sería mejor ya ir eligiendo un nombre.

Naruto se muestra curioso, pero esa curiosidad pronto muere gracias a una sonrisa —No te preocupes Hina-chan, en el momento tendremos tiempo para pensar en un buen nombre. ¡De veras!— con una risita lleva ambas manos a la nuca por lo que sus brazos quedan elevados en el aire. Vuelve a observar el vientre de Hinata con orgullo —Jeh, el teme debe estar lleno de envidia, mi hijo va a nacer antes que el suyo ¡le gané- dattebayo!

La heredera Hyuga le observa con preocupación —¡Naruto-kun! Sakura se molestará mucho si descubre que hablas así de nuestros hijos…— pero no puede continuar porque su marido la rodea con los brazos, lleno de cariño.

—Tranquila. Ya sabes cómo es Sakura-chan, tú no te preocupes.

Hinata no tarda en responder al gesto. Rodea al rubio con sus brazos y cierra los ojos para disfrutar del momento, sintiendo la calidez que le envuelve al estar junto al cuerpo de Naruto. Una calidez aún más embriagante que la ofrecida por los rayos del sol.

Su marido tiene razón, por un par de meses deberán esperar.

Pero esta espera resulta para Hinata la más emocionante y agradable de todas.

**…**

**Fin 2/3**

Bueno, pienso hacer de esto un Three-shot. Espero que les guste.


End file.
